Missions
Missions are quests which advance the main storyline in Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, and Mass Effect 3. The list contains all of the missions available within the game, and indicates how their names will change as the story progresses. Click on the links below for detailed walkthroughs. Most mission names below are linked to the relevant section of the walkthrough rather than their own pages. Because of the intertwined nature of most missions, the link may not lead to a section specifically about the mission name but you will certainly find relevant information. For an alphabetical list of missions see Category:Missions; for locations see Category:Mission Locations. Mass Effect Missions are listed mostly in the order they are received although some of the name updates happen after you receive another mission. Note that these missions are listed as the initially appear in the Journal, the names of missions do change as the game progresses. * Prologue: On the Normandy : → Prologue: Find the Beacon * Citadel: Expose Saren * Citadel: Garrus * Citadel: Shadow Broker : → Citadel: Wrex * Find Liara T'Soni * Feros: Geth Attack : → Feros: The Thorian :: → Feros: Colony Saved * Noveria: Geth Interest : → Noveria: Matriarch Benezia :: → Noveria: Death of a Matriarch * Noveria: Leave Port Hanshan * Noveria: Lorik Qui'in * Noveria: Peak 15 * Noveria: Reactor Repair * Noveria: Reconnect Landlines * Noveria: Contamination * Noveria: Rift Station * Noveria: Quarantine * Noveria: The Hot Labs * Virmire: Saren's Plan : → Virmire: Assault * Ilos: Find the Conduit : → Ilos: Trench Run * Race Against Time : → Race Against Time: Sovereign :: → Race Against Time: Conduit ::: → Race Against Time: Final Battle Mass Effect 2 Plot missions These are the missions corresponding to the main story line, in time order (considering the earliest time you can acquire them). To clarify the time line, the main "Stop the Collectors" mission has been divided into its different sub-parts, as they appear when developing it in the Journal. * Prologue: Save Joker : → Prologue: Awakening * Freedom's Progress * Stop the Collectors: Assemble a team * Citadel: The Council * Omega: Aria T'Loak * Tuchanka: Urdnot Wrex * Stop the Collectors: Go to Horizon * Horizon * Stop the Collectors: Assemble a team (bis) * Stop the Collectors: Investigate Collector Ship * Collector Ship * Stop the Collectors: Acquire Reaper IFF * Reaper IFF * Stop the Collectors: Await IFF Installation * Stop the Collectors: Use Omega-4 Relay : → Stop the Collectors: Defeat the Collectors :: → Collector Base: Infiltration ::: → Collector Base: The Long Walk Optional missions *Citadel: Captain Bailey *Citadel: The Council *Illium: Liara: Systems Hacking : → Illium: Liara: The Observer *Lair of the Shadow Broker Dossier missions The Illusive Man provides Commander Shepard with several leads on potential teammates. * Dossier: Archangel * Dossier: Tali * Dossier: The Assassin * Dossier: The Convict * Dossier: The Justicar * Dossier: The Master Thief * Dossier: The Professor * Dossier: The Veteran * Dossier: The Warlord Loyalty missions Loyalty missions may be skipped. This will not hinder the progression of the main story line. However, you should be aware that doing this could seriously impact the performance of your team and alter the final outcome. *Garrus: Eye for an Eye *Grunt: Rite of Passage *Jack: Subject Zero *Jacob: The Gift of Greatness *Kasumi: Stealing Memory *Legion: A House Divided *Miranda: The Prodigal *Mordin: Old Blood *Samara: The Ardat-Yakshi *Tali: Treason *Thane: Sins of the Father *Zaeed: The Price of Revenge Downloadable Content *Lair of the Shadow Broker (Labelled Give Liara Intel on the Galaxy Map) Mass Effect 3 Plot Missions Missions are listed in the order they are received. *Prologue: Earth *Priority: Mars *Priority: The Citadel I *Priority: Palaven *Priority: Sur'Kesh *Priority: Tuchanka *Priority: The Citadel II *Priority: Perseus Veil *Priority: Geth Dreadnought *Priority: Rannoch *Priority: The Citadel III *Priority: Thessia *Priority: Horizon *Priority: Cerberus Headquarters *Priority: Earth Galaxy at War Missions None of the following missions are required, however, they will significantly increase your military preparedness for the final battle. *Apien Crest: Banner of the First Regiment (alternatively named as Citadel: Banner of the First Regiment) *Aria: Blood Pack *Aria: Blue Suns *Aria: Eclipse *Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists *Athena Nebula: Hesperia-Period Statue *Attican Traverse: Krogan Team (alternatively named as Attican Traverse: The Rachni) *Benning: Evidence (alternatively named as Benning: Dog Tags) *Citadel: Alien Medi-Gel Formula *Citadel: Asari Widow *Citadel: Barla Von *Citadel: Batarian Codes *Citadel: Biotic Amp Interfaces *Citadel: Cerberus Automated Turret Schematics *Citadel: Cerberus Ciphers *Citadel: Cerberus Retribution *Citadel: Cerberus Turian Poison *Citadel: Chemical Treatment *Citadel: GX12 Thermal Pipe *Citadel: Hanar Diplomat *Citadel: Heating Unit Stabilizers *Citadel: Improved Power Grid *Citadel: Inspirational Stories *Citadel: Kakliosaur Fossil *Citadel: Krogan Dying Message *Citadel: Medi-Gel Sabotage *Citadel: Medical Supplies *Citadel: Reaper Code Fragments *Citadel: Target Jamming Technology *Citadel: Volus Ambassador *Citadel: Wounded Batarian *Dekuuna: Code of the Ancients (alternatively named as Citadel: Code of the Ancients) *Dekuuna: Elcor Extraction *Grissom Academy: Investigation → Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation *Hades Nexus: Obelisk of Karza *Hades Nexus: Prothean Sphere *Irune: Book of Plenix *Ismar Frontier: Prototype Components *Kite's Nest: Pillars of Strength (alternatively named as Citadel: Pillars of Strength) *Mesana: Distress Signal → Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery *N7: Cerberus Abductions *N7: Cerberus Attack *N7: Cerberus Fighter Base *N7: Cerberus Lab *N7: Communication Hub *N7: Fuel Reactors *Nimbus Cluster: Library of Asha *Rannoch: Admiral Koris *Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons *Shrike Abyssal: Prothean Obelisk (alternatively named as Citadel: Prothean Obelisk) *Silean Nebula: Rings of Alune *Tuchanka: Turian Platoon → Tuchanka: Bomb *Valhallan Threshold: Prothean Data Drives Downloadable Content Missions *Priority: Eden Prime (Labeled on the Galaxy Map as "Recover Prothean Artifact") Downloadable Content Galaxy At War Missions *Eden Prime: Resistance Movement de:Missionen hu:Küldetések Category:Gameplay